<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great Fairy Spring of Life by IamNoOneSpecial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367864">The Great Fairy Spring of Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamNoOneSpecial/pseuds/IamNoOneSpecial'>IamNoOneSpecial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Folklore, Gen, Mentions of Myth &amp; Folklore, Prince Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamNoOneSpecial/pseuds/IamNoOneSpecial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewritten fairytale; rewritten using LOZ characters. It is the story of three princes (Ghirahim, Vaati and Link) who set out to find the Great Fairy Spring of Life so that they can cure their sick father (King Daphnes Nohansen.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long time no read, I'mNoOneSpecial is back,</p><p>This is a little side project of mine, for some reason I just felt like writing up another rewritten fairytale. This is just a short intro though; more to come soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was once a land called Hyrule, named after a graceful goddess named Hylia...</p><p>This goddess had founded this land, and many ages after Hylia had passed on, the kingdom was ruled by a king named Daphnes Nohansen. When King Daphnes had been young, he had been a renowned adventurer and powerful knight, known far and wide as the king of the red lions. But this was now many, many decades ago, and now the good old king was only a frail old man, whose vision was fading and whose joints were aching.</p><p>Day after day his eyes dimmed...</p><p>Day after day his limbs weakened...</p><p>And day after day his heart ached more and more to see the world again…</p><p>Finally, one day he could take it no more, and so called his three sons to him.</p><p>"My sons…" he said, "I am old now… old and weary… and ready to pass on the crown to one of you… But old though I am I long to see again… to walk again… I am well aware that I am well beyond help now… that no healer in this land can help me see again… help me walk again… but when I was young I'd heard stories of a magical spring. A spring that was blessed by the Great Fairy of Life and was said to cure any ailment… Feel well free to call it a foolish old man's wishful thinking but I want you to find this spring. Whoever among you finds the Great Fairy Spring of Life and brings back to me a flask of its healing waters and restores me my eyesight and my legs… he shall be my heir and the next king of Hyrule."</p><p>Hearing this his three sons were more than eager to go; the elder two for the crown, the youngest simply to help his father… and for the adventure.</p><p>So the eldest son and prince, an arrogant young man called Ghirahim, said: "Fear not father… I will the spring and restore you your health…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I said: More to come soon! For now though:</p><p>Please review and comment. All forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated.<br/>If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.</p><p>10 = PERFECTION!<br/>9 = Awesome!<br/>8 = Very good!<br/>7 = Good<br/>6 = Nice<br/>5 = Not too bad<br/>4 = Not so good<br/>3 = Bad<br/>2 = Why did you post this?<br/>1 = Why the hell did you even bother write this?!<br/>0 = Delete this shit… NOW!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, here's the first "true" chapter. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And so, Prince Ghirahim went off to find the Great Fairy Spring of Life.</p><p>From town to town he went, from village to village. But no matter where he asked, no one could tell him where the Great Fairy Spring of Life was.</p><p>Then one day, as he rode along a beautiful field of wildflowers, a little fairy rose up from the flowers and greeted him.</p><p>"Good day to you, Master Traveler, where are you off to?"</p><p>But the arrogant prince said, "Watch how you speak to me, glowbug, I am the crown prince of Hyrule!"</p><p>"Oh beg pardon, ye highness, I thought thee a courier since thou rides on a horse and not in a carriage," responded the little fairy sourly.</p><p>"Insolent bug!" snarled Prince Ghirahim nastily, "But what else can you expect of a little fairy that knows nothing."</p><p>"Careful what you say, Prince Mean-Tongue!" replied the little fairy, "Us faefolk know much about the world that your kind is ignorant of!"</p><p>"Oh really…" replied the prince sarcastically, "Well then I suppose you would know where to find the Great Fairy Spring of Life, whose waters can cure any ailment."</p><p>At that the little fairy scoffed.</p><p>"Of course I know where the Great Fairy Spring of Life is!" replied the little fairy, "It's on the Koholint Island! A little island far off the shores of Hyrule!"</p><p>"Well I'll be damned!" exclaimed Prince Ghirahim, "Luck has struck me at last!"</p><p>With that Prince Ghirahim quickly rode off to the nearest harbor.</p><p>Without thanking the little fairy.</p><p>"What a mean character that one has!" exclaimed the little fairy sourly. But then she went back to her flower to drink her nectar "Ah well… not my trouble… that meanness of his will cost him dearly once he steps afoot on Koholint Island…"</p><p>…</p><p>A couple of weeks later, the words of the little fairy came true.</p><p>Prince Ghirahim had gone to Koholint Island, and there had asked about the Great Fairy Spring of Life. True enough, the locals knew of the magical spring, and Prince Ghirahim learned that somewhere far inland on Koholint Island was supposed to be an enchanted castle, and that within the castle's yard stood the Great Fairy Spring of Life. But no one knew exactly where the castle was, for all who had gone to find it, themselves were never found or heard of again.</p><p>Prince Ghirahim though refused to give up.</p><p>"I will not go back empty-handed… not now that I have come all this way! Whatever it is that prevented all these men from coming back, I will not let it stand between me and my crown!"</p><p>With that, Prince Ghirahim bought himself a knapsack full of food and set out to find the enchanted castle. Deeper and deeper he went inland, deeper and deeper into the forest. But no matter how much he traveled or where he went he found no trace of a castle. He also found no way back leading to the village where he had arrived.</p><p>The next day he came to wonder how the island could be so big.</p><p>The day after he came to realize:</p><p>"I am lost! I know not where to go nor where I am!"</p><p>Fearfully he ran this way and that, trying to find his way back to the village.</p><p>The day that followed he had eaten the last of the food he had brought.</p><p>All throughout the day that followed that he hungered.</p><p>Then on the fifth day…</p><p>"At last! Thank the golden three… at long last I am out of this blasted forest!"</p><p>…Prince Ghirahim found himself on a wide open field.</p><p>And on that wide open field, peacefully grazing, was a whole flock of goats. Seeing them the hungry Prince grinned sickly.</p><p>"Today surely turns out to be most fortunate! Not only am I finally out of that accursed forest… there is plenty of fresh meat for me to eat!"</p><p>With that Prince Ghirahim unshouldered his bow and nocked an arrow to the string, for the prince always carried with him a long bow, a quiver full of arrows, and a sharp fencing saber.</p><p>Setting his sights on a beautiful, healthy-looking young goat, not quite a kid, not quite a full-grown, drawing back the string, he took careful aim.</p><p>"Hold it right there, young man, have a care!"</p><p>The prince startled so much he nearly let the arrow fly. Out of nowhere an old woman had come up running to him.</p><p>"Young man, I warn you, do not harm any of these goats! They are the children of the forest spirit Ordona! They are holy animals and none may harm them! The lord of this island punishes all that do!"</p><p>But the arrogant prince just said:</p><p>"Be off with you, old woman, leave me alone with your crazy superstition; those are just goats! As for your lord… he will not harm me; I am the son of a mighty king. If your lord dares harm me, he will have a war on his hands. I will just repay him after for that one goat I will eat."</p><p>With that the arrogant prince took aim again.</p><p>But the old woman said:</p><p>"Arrogant fool… do you truly think I will just let you do as you please?"</p><p>With that she reached into a small pouch and threw a fistful of powder at the arrogant prince.</p><p>Prince Ghirahim angrily tried to brush the powder from his eyes.</p><p>"You crazy old hag! What do you think you are do-"</p><p>But the prince never finished his sentence. With horror he watched his body slowly turn to stone.</p><p>"You witch! What have you don-"</p><p>"Given you the punishment you so rightly deserve…" answered the old witch in a grim voice, while she was rubbing her hand with an ointment. The prince though could no longer hear.</p><p>For he had turned into a solid, cold stone statue. Had the prince paid more attention, he would have seen that the field was not only full of grazing goats… but also full of cold, stone-statues, some so old and weathered down that one could only see men in them if he used all his imagination.</p><p>And there he stood, for the rest of the day…</p><p>…and the next…</p><p>…and the next…</p><p>…and the next…</p><p>Finally, a year and a day had passed, and King Daphnes gave his eldest son up for dead.</p><p>…</p><p>"Oh, what sorrow… oh, what pain… I have lost my eldest son!" lamented the poor, old king Daphnes, "Oh I never should have sent him on that journey… I never should have asked you to find the Great Fairy Spring of Life…"</p><p>"Father, worry you not!" spoke up his second son, Prince Vaati, "I will find the Great Fairy Spring! Aye, and I will find that brother of mine as well!"</p><p>"Vaati, no, do not go…" pleaded the old Daphnes, "I have lost one son already… I do not wish to lose another…"</p><p>But Prince Vaati, greedy for the crown, stole away that very same night...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There goes the eldest prince and brother... you guys and gals curious to see what will happen to the second? 'Think he'll fare any better?</p><p>I forgot to ask this in the intro: To those who recognize this fairy tale; Please do not reveal the title of the original story in the comments or to the other readers; let's not spoil the story for them, okay?</p><p>Please review and comment. All forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated.<br/>If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.</p><p>10 = PERFECTION!<br/>9 = Awesome!<br/>8 = Very good!<br/>7 = Good<br/>6 = Nice<br/>5 = Not too bad<br/>4 = Not so good<br/>3 = Bad<br/>2 = Why did you post this?<br/>1 = Why the hell did you even bother write this?!<br/>0 = Delete this shit… NOW!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay... Ghirahim got himself turned to stone... let's see how his younger brother Vaati does, shall we?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like his brother did before him, Prince Vaati went from town to town, from village to village. But no matter where he asked, no one could tell him where the Great Fairy Spring of Life was.</p><p>Then one day, as he rode along the same beautiful field of wildflowers, along which his brother Ghirahim had ridden the year before. And just as she had done last year, the little fairy rose up from the flowers and to greet Prince Vaati.</p><p>"Good day to you, Master Traveler, where are you off to?"</p><p>But the nasty prince said, "Where I go is my business, and mine alone, you nosy little fly!"</p><p>"My!" responded the little fairy sourly, "You are just as mean and nasty as that prince that came by last year!"</p><p>At that Prince Vaati grew curious.</p><p>"You met my brother?"</p><p>"What? Prince Mean-tongue was your brother? …now why am I not surprised?"</p><p>"Watch your tone, you insolent bug!"</p><p>"Yes… you two definitely are brothers… same nasty mouth, same arrogance… and you both think I'm insolent, yet you are the truly insolent ones!"</p><p>"Why you! Take this as your punishment!"</p><p>With that Prince Vaati cast a sharp of wind at the fairy, for he was a mage who could call upon the wind.</p><p>The fairy though, a child of the wind herself, had no trouble avoiding the gust.</p><p>The nasty prince, thinking the fairy not worth to waste more of his time began to ride off.</p><p>"I hope you meet the same fate as your brother, who never came back from Koholint Island!"</p><p>At that Prince Vaati halted his horse. With narrowed eyes he asked:</p><p>"Koholint Island? Why did he go there?"</p><p>"He went to Koholint Island to find the Great Fairy Spring of Life, for that is where the Great Fairy Spring is found."</p><p>"At last!" cried out Vaati, "At last I know where to go!"</p><p>With that Prince Vaati quickly rode off to the nearest harbor.</p><p>"What a nasty character that one is! And dumb too! His brother has been gone for over a year, and he did not even stop to ask about it!" exclaimed the little fairy sourly. But then she went back to her flower to drink her nectar "Ah well… another nasty person less in this world… soon!"</p><p>…</p><p>A couple of weeks later, the words of the little fairy came true.</p><p>Prince Vaati had gone to Koholint Island, and there had asked about the Great Fairy Spring of Life. True enough, the locals knew of the magical spring, but still no one knew where exactly the castle was. They also told him about all the men who had gone missing, including his own brother!</p><p>Prince Vaati though refused to listen.</p><p>"I do not know what brought down my brother but it will not stop me… Nothing will stand between me and my crown!"</p><p>With that, Prince Vaati bought himself a knapsack full of food and set out to find the enchanted castle. Deeper and deeper he went inland, deeper and deeper into the forest. But no matter how much he traveled or where he went he found no trace of a castle. He also found no way back leading to the village where he had arrived.</p><p>The next day he came to wonder how the island could be so big.</p><p>The day after he came to realize:</p><p>"I am lost! I know not where I am nor where to go!"</p><p>Fearfully he ran this way and that, trying to find his way back to the village.</p><p>The day that followed he had eaten the last of the food he had brought.</p><p>All throughout the day that followed that he hungered.</p><p>Then on the fifth day…</p><p>"Finally… out of that thrice damned forest!"</p><p>…Prince Vaati found himself on a wide open field.</p><p>And on that wide open field, peacefully grazing, was a whole flock of goats. Seeing them the hungry Prince grinned grimly.</p><p>"What luck… plenty of meat for me!"</p><p>With that Prince Vaati held up his hands and focused his magical powers.</p><p>Setting his sights on a beautiful, healthy-looking young goat, not quite a kid, not quite a full-grown, he took careful aim.</p><p>"Hold it right there, young man, have a care!"</p><p>The prince startled so much the magic he had gathered promptly dissipated. Out of nowhere the old witch had come up running to him.</p><p>"Young man, I warn you, do not harm any of these goats! They are the children of the forest spirit Ordona! They are holy animals and none may harm them! The lord of this island punishes all that do!"</p><p>But the arrogant prince just said:</p><p>"Be on your way, old woman, a goat is a goat, nothing more, nothing less! Why should any god care for them? I'll deal with your lord after I have eaten!"</p><p>With that the arrogant prince gathered his powers again.</p><p>But the old woman said:</p><p>"Arrogant fool… you are not the only one here who knows magicks!"</p><p>With that she threw a fistful of powder at the arrogant prince. The same kind of powder she had thrown at his brother Ghirahim.</p><p>Prince Vaati angrily tried to brush the powder from his eyes.</p><p>"Mad woman! How dare yo-"</p><p>But the prince never finished his sentence. With horror he watched his body slowly turn to stone.</p><p>"What?! What magic is this?!"</p><p>"Magic much older and powerful than yours…" answered the old witch in a grim voice, though the prince could no longer hear.</p><p>For he had turned into a solid, cold stone statue. Standing not too far from the statue that had once been his brother.</p><p>And there he stood, for the rest of the day…</p><p>…and the next…</p><p>…and the next…</p><p>…and the next…</p><p>Finally, a year and a day had passed, and King Daphnes gave his second son up for dead as well.</p><p>…</p><p>"Oh, misery… oh, what tragedy… Now I have lost my two eldest sons!" lamented the poor, old king Daphnes, "Oh I never should have asked of you to find the Great Fairy Spring of Life…"</p><p>"Father, let me go," spoke up his youngest son, Prince Link, "I will find the Great Fairy Spring! And I will find my brothers and bring them home safe!"</p><p>"No, Link! No!" cried the old Daphnes, "You are the only son I have left! I could not bear losing you too! And what is to happen of Hyrule if you meet the same fate as your brothers?"</p><p>Prince Link had no answer. And for a good few days he remained at the castle, obeying his father, preparing to inherit the kingdom.</p><p>But then one night he snuck out. He could no longer watch his father grow sicker and sicker, frailer and frailer...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I admit it, this chapter is basically the same as the last...</p><p>Yes, I admit, I just copied and pasted the last chapter and only did a few changes here and there...</p><p>But that was also how it was in the original tale! In fact; my two "identical" chapters are more different than the two "identical" chapters of the original tale!</p><p>So... please excuse me; this is how the original tale went, and for now I'll be mostly sticking to the original tale as my guide.</p><p>Now then...</p><p>Please review and comment. All forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated.<br/>If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.</p><p>10 = PERFECTION!<br/>9 = Awesome!<br/>8 = Very good!<br/>7 = Good<br/>6 = Nice<br/>5 = Not too bad<br/>4 = Not so good<br/>3 = Bad<br/>2 = Why did you post this?<br/>1 = Why the hell did you even bother write this?!<br/>0 = Delete this shit… NOW!</p><p>PS: If you enjoyed this rewritten fairy tale may I recommend to you another story of mine which is also a rewritten fairy tale? The title is "the silver dagger and its sheath."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, what happened? Why didn't I get any review/comment on my last chapter? Is it because it was basically the same as the one prior to it?<br/>Well, maybe this will gather feedback.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And Prince Link himself went on a journey, both to save his poor, old father and to find his two lost brothers.</p><p>From town to town he went, from village to village. But no matter where he asked, no one could tell him where the Great Fairy Spring of Life was.</p><p>Then one day, as he rode along the same beautiful field of wildflowers, along which his two brothers had ridden. And just as she had done the last year and the year before, the little fairy rose up from the flowers and to greet Prince Link.</p><p>"Good day to you, Master Traveler, where are you off to?"</p><p>Prince Link heard, and turned to find the speaker. Seeing her he smiled.</p><p>"And a good day to you Miss Fairy," he greeted back, "How lucky you are to have this beautiful flower field all to yourself!"</p><p>"Oh I wish…" replied the little fairy good-naturedly, "Too bad I have to share it with all my sisters and all kinds of bees and butterflies… ah well! 'Guess I'll have to share, though there's barely enough for me!"</p><p>At that both Prince and fairy laughed. But then a thought occurred to the youngest prince.</p><p>"Say Miss Fairy… would you happen to know where the Great Fairy Spring of Life can be found?"</p><p>"You too wish to find the Great Fairy Spring of Life?" asked the little fairy surprised.</p><p>"Huh? Wait… perhaps… have you met my brothers?"</p><p>"Those two were your brothers?!" cried out the little fairy even more surprised, "Gee… I never would have thought!"</p><p>"What do you mean?" asked the prince confusedly.</p><p>"Those two were nothing like you! They were most mean!"</p><p>At that the young prince flinched.</p><p>"Indeed they are… father has tried again and again to cure them of their nastiness alas to no avail… people say they inherited their meanness from their mother…"</p><p>"<em>Their</em> mother?" asked the little fairy, "Not <em>our</em> mother?"</p><p>Prince Link shook his head.</p><p>"Nay, we were sired by the same father, but we were not all born from the same mother," explained the prince, "My brothers are both the children of my father's first wife, a noble lady who was called Veran. She passed away soon after she gave birth to her second son. My father decided that his two sons needed a mother in their life and so he came to marry my mother. Alas…" and here the young prince sighed, "She too passed away soon after my birth…"</p><p>"If that Veran person was so nasty," asked the little fairy, "Why then did your father decide to wed her?"</p><p>At that Prince Link smiled ruefully.</p><p>"Princes and kings are not always free to wed who they wish to…"</p><p>"Why would anyone spend his whole life with one he cannot enjoy it with? Hylians are so strange…" replied the little fairy.</p><p>After a moment Prince Link remembered.</p><p>"Wait! Miss Fairy can you tell me where my brothers have gone and what happened to them? And can you tell me where the Great Fairy Spring of Life is?"</p><p>"On Koholint Island," answered the little fairy, "That is where the Great Fairy Spring of Life is. And that is where your brothers have gone."</p><p>"Do you know what happened to them?" asked the youngest prince again.</p><p>"I do not know," answered the little fairy, "As soon as they heard that the magical spring is found on that island, they rushed off like fools. Good thing you stayed, so I can warn you!"</p><p>"Warn me of what?"</p><p>"You three are not the first ones to seek out the Great Fairy Spring of Life," began the little fairy to explain, "Over the ages, many, many men such as yourself have sought out the Great Fairy Spring of Life, some their entire lives. Only a few have managed to learn that the spring is found on Koholint Island… but most of those who have and went never returned!"</p><p>"Why not? What is on that island?" wanted Prince Link to know.</p><p>"I know not," answered the little fairy truthfully, "I have never been there myself… all I know is that only one who is good and true of heart may reach the Great Fairy Spring of Life."</p><p>"Well then…" said Prince Link as he readied his horse to go, "Let us see if my heart is good and true enough."</p><p>"Are you sure you want to go?" asked the little fairy, "I think you better turn back home. Those brothers of yours got what they deserved, they had it coming. No sense risking your life for them. Blood may be thicker than water, but blood easily dissolves in water."</p><p>"I cannot deny the truth in your words," replied Prince Link, "But my father cares for them, and for some reason so do I. And speaking of my father, I must go to the Great Fairy Spring of Life either way. Else my poor father will die a blind, crippled, old man. I need the water to cure him. I thank you for telling me all this, but I must be off. I wish you a good day and much good fortune as well."</p><p>With that Prince Link quickly rode off to the nearest harbor.</p><p>"What a nice character that one has… He is nothing like his brothers, nothing at all" exclaimed the little fairy thoughtfully. Then she went back to her flower to drink her nectar "Methinks this one will be all right!"</p><p>…</p><p>A couple of weeks later, the words of the little fairy came true.</p><p>Prince Link had gone to Koholint Island, and there had asked about the Great Fairy Spring of Life. True enough, the locals knew of the magical spring, but still no one knew where exactly the castle was. They also told him about all the men who had gone missing, including his two brothers! And they urged him not to go look for them.</p><p>But Prince Link had set his mind.</p><p>"My father needs that water, and my brothers need me," he said, "I will not fail them."</p><p>With that, Prince Link bought himself a knapsack full of food and set out to find the enchanted castle. Deeper and deeper he went inland, deeper and deeper into the forest. But no matter how much he traveled or where he went he found no trace of a castle. He also found no way back leading to the village where he had arrived.</p><p>The next day he came to wonder how the island could be so big.</p><p>The day after he came to realize:</p><p>"I am lost… but how?! I followed the paths, I marked my ways… it's as though the moment I walk, my surrounding changes!"</p><p>Worriedly he walked this way and that, trying to find his way back to the village.</p><p>The day that followed he ate the last of the food he had brought.</p><p>All throughout the day that followed that he hungered.</p><p>Then on the fifth day…</p><p>"Farore be praised… I feared I'd be lost in these woods forever."</p><p>…Prince Prince found himself on a wide open field.</p><p>And on that wide open field, peacefully grazing, was a whole flock of goats. Seeing them the hungry Prince sighed.</p><p>"What beautiful goats… a shame I have to kill one, or else I shall fall from hunger."</p><p>With that Prince Link unshouldered his bow and nocked an arrow to the string, for the prince always carried with him a strong shortbow, a quiver full of arrows, and a sturdy hand-and-a-half sword.</p><p>Setting his sights on a beautiful, healthy-looking young goat, not quite a kid, not quite a full-grown, he took careful aim.</p><p>"Hold it right there, young man, have a care!"</p><p>The prince startled so much he nearly let the arrow fly. Out of nowhere the old witch came up running to him.</p><p>"Young man, I warn you, do not harm any of these goats! They are the children of the forest spirit Ordona! They are holy animals and none may harm them! The lord of this island punishes all that do!"</p><p>At once the young prince lowered his bow.</p><p>"Oh dear me, I beg your forgiveness, dear mother, I had no idea! I thought them to be wild goats, without any master… and I haven't eaten in two days…"</p><p>At that the old witch smiled like a kind, loving grandmother fond of her dear grandchild.</p><p>"You are forgiven dear child… so you have not eaten in days you say? You poor boy… come," invited him the kind, old witch, "If you do not mind having a simple meal with an old woman, then you are welcome to have lunch with me."</p><p>"Oh dear mother, that would be wonderful!"</p><p>With that the kind, old witch brought forth a basket, and out of that basket she pulled out one delicious thing after another: dark, but rich bread, fragrant herbed soft cheese, sweet marmalades of all kinds of fruits and berries… and many more.</p><p>The young Prince, not having eaten in two days, fell about the food as soon as the kind, old witch urged him to. The witch herself though ate only little.</p><p>After his first three slices of spread bread, the young Prince let his gaze roam. It was then when he noticed all the statues standing in the field. And it was then when he saw his two brothers.</p><p>"Good mother…"</p><p>"Yes my boy?"</p><p>"What can you tell of those two statues? Why are they here?" this Prince Link asked while pointing at the two statues that were his two brothers.</p><p>"Do you know those two?"</p><p>"Yes, mother… those are my brothers."</p><p>"Your brothers?!" cried out the old witch, "My, I would have never thought that!"</p><p>Prince Link immediately turned to look at her, "You have met my brothers then?!"</p><p>"I have indeed… those two <em>are</em> your brothers!"</p><p>"What?!" wildly the young prince cast his eyes about, "You mean to say… all these statues… they used to be men?! They have been turned to stone?!"</p><p>"That is correct, my boy."</p><p>"Who or what did this?"</p><p>"I did," said the old witch calmly and picked up a slice of bread.</p><p>At that Prince Link froze.</p><p>"Why would you-" then his eyes fell upon the goats again, "Did they harm any of these goats of yours?"</p><p>"Those goats are not mine but other than that you speak true," answered the old witch, "Yes, both your brothers, as all these other men standing here in this field, they all intended to harm these goats, despite my warnings, and so I turned them to stone."</p><p>"But why ever would you do such a horrible thing?!" wanted the young prince to know.</p><p>"A great evil is imprisoned here on this island…" explained the old witch, "And imprisoned it must stay. To do so, none who is evil of heart may be allowed to step foot into these grounds. This is my sacred duty as a sheikah, I must obey. Only good men, such as a good boy as you yourself, are free to roam this island."</p><p>Prince Link took a moment to take all in that the old witch had told him. Then he asked, "Good mother, would you release my brothers from your spell?"</p><p>The old sheikah witch looked at the young prince strangely. Then she closed her eyes, and kept her silence. The young prince waited. Knowing that she was a witch, he thought that she may have gone into a trance.</p><p>Eventually she opened her eyes again.</p><p>"Those brothers of you will bring you great harm… it'd be best for you if you left them as they are."</p><p>Hearing this the young prince took a good long moment to think. It was the first time he had met and spoken to a witch such as her, so he knew not whether this was only a warning of hers or an actual vision.</p><p>In the end though he chose to have faith in his half-brothers.</p><p>"Please, good mother, I beg thee… release my brothers from your spell."</p><p>The old sheikah witch frowned most displeased. But then she sighed.</p><p>"Very well… you are such a good boy that I cannot refuse you… tell me first this though; Why have your brothers come to this island? Tell me truly now."</p><p>"They came in search of the Great Fairy Spring of Life," answered the young prince truthfully, "My father is very old and ill. The magic water from the Great Fairy Spring of Life is his last hope."</p><p>"Ah… I see…" said the old witch, "What ails your father?"</p><p>"Old age mostly," answered Prince Link, "His eyesight was failing before I left, he is most likely completely blind now. His limbs and joints ache very badly, so he can hardly move."</p><p>"I see, I see…" said the old witch, noddingly.</p><p>After a moment the young prince asked, "Say, good mother, could <em>you</em> help him? We would reward you handsomely-"</p><p>"Gold and jewels hold no sway over me," replied the old witch curtly, "I cannot leave this island. I cannot abandon my sacred duty. And from what you tell me, I fear your father is not fit to travel and come see me. Nay, I think you better fetch water from the Great Fairy Spring of Life, and do so quickly."</p><p>At that the young prince came alert.</p><p>"Good mother, do you know where the Great Fairy Spring of Life is?"</p><p>The old witch nodded.</p><p>"I do indeed. See that path over there? Follow it until it splits into two. Follow the path that leads into the mountains, and eventually you will come upon a wide raging river. Once you are on the other side, keep walking and you will come upon a large ruin, an old abandoned castle. In the courtyard stands the Great Fairy Spring of Life," explained the old witch.</p><p>Immediately the young prince rose.</p><p>"Thank you, dear mother, I'll-"</p><p>"Be seated, young one, it is not as easy as you think!" chided him the old witch, "Near the river lies the den of a large ferocious bear… it matters not how good a bowman or hunter you are, for this bear is bigger and stronger than all the other bears you have ever seen and his fur is as tough as chainmail! And then there is the ogre!"</p><p>At that the young prince startled.</p><p>"There lives ogre here on this island?! Why did the locals not tell me?"</p><p>"They did not tell you because they do not know," answered the old sheikah witch, "He is the evil I mentioned, the evil that must remain imprisoned here. Long ago, this ogre once tried to steal a sacred treasure, and for his crime the three golden goddesses banished him here. He lives now in the castle ruin I mentioned, that is his prison. Though he is free to roam within the castle's grounds, he cannot leave the ruin. Not unless someone other sets him free. That is why I was tasked to turn all evil men to stone, for they might do this, and in doing so bring great ruin upon the world. Not only is this ogre a fearsome warrior… he is a terrible warlock as well! Demons and monsters answer his call! Or rather they would, he were free."</p><p>At that the young prince frowned.</p><p>"Hold… so… to reach the Great Fairy Spring of Life I have to get past a monstrous bear with skin like steel, cross a raging river and sneak past a demonic ogre?" the young prince's brow creased in confusion, "How am I to do all that?!"</p><p>"Fear not, I can help you…" assured him the old witch and began to rummage in her basket. Out she pulled several loaves of sweet honeybread, "Take these. Go up to the bear, and feed him a few. Once he is calm and distracted, climb on his back. If he starts to buck and try to throw you off, hold on tight! Then give him another loaf to calm him! Once he is, hold out another loaf before his nose then throw it across the river. Once he has carried you across, climb down, and leave him another loaf or two, just to make sure he does not go after you. But be sure to keep enough loaves for your back trip!"</p><p>"Now for the ogre…" began the old witch, "Do not attempt to fight him; one such as him can only be slayed with magic or a magical blade. You do not carry such a blade and I have none either, and from what you have told me, your father has not the time to wait it'd take me to teach you the arts of magic… So you'd best sneak into the castle without him knowing… Now… ogre or not, warlock or not… he still needs to sleep some time… the problem is that since he naps during the day he only sleeps a few hours at night; the last hour before midnight until the first hour after sunrise is when he sleeps. That is when you must sneak into the castle and fetch the water from the Great Fairy Spring of Life. You need not worry about finding the spring itself; it is in the middle of the courtyard; you cannot miss it. But you must be most quiet when you are within the castle! Again, the ogre naps often during the day, and thus he has grown into a very light sleeper. And he has been imprisoned for many, many ages now… any loud or unfamiliar noise is very likely to wake him! Sneak into the castle, fill a flask with water, and sneak right out! If he wakes and catches you… I know not what will become of you…"</p><p>"Once you are back at the river, lure the bear with another honeyloaf, and make your way back across the river, just the way you have done before."</p><p>The young prince nodded vigorously, "I will do everything you say, good mother, thank you for all your good advice."</p><p>"You can thank me if and once you make it back alive…" said the old witch, "The old bear is a monster of terrible strength… more so the ogre! I have given you all the advice I could, but it may very well not be enough for you to keep your life… will you still go?"</p><p>Brave young prince Link nodded.</p><p>"I will! I have to, for my father," then he remembered something, "Dear mother… what of my brothers?"</p><p>The old witch sighed most displeased, "…are you certain you want me to release your brothers?"</p><p>The young prince nodded.</p><p>"Even though I foresee that they will harm you?"</p><p>The young prince nodded again.</p><p>Again the old witch sighed most displeased, "…very well… I will release them once you come back…"</p><p>The young prince quickly hugged her.</p><p>"Thank you dear mother!"</p><p>"Do not thank me just yet… now be off with you! The longer you tarry, the longer your father suffers!"</p><p>The young prince immediately stuffed all the honeyloaves into his bag, and took off like a young stag.</p><p>The old witch looked after him. Then she shook her head.</p><p>"Foolish young boy… wanting to save these good-for-nothing brothers of his… ah well…" she said while looking at the two stone statues that were his brothers, "It is a good thing you two will not succeed… else I would have refused his wish to save you, kind though he is! You two are much better the way you are now!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, now the story continues... what do you think?<br/>Please review and comment. All forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated.<br/>If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.<br/>10 = PERFECTION!<br/>9 = Awesome!<br/>8 = Very good!<br/>7 = Good<br/>6 = Nice<br/>5 = Not too bad<br/>4 = Not so good<br/>3 = Bad<br/>2 = Why did you post this?<br/>1 = Why the hell did you even bother write this?!<br/>0 = Delete this shit… NOW!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What. <br/>The. <br/>HECK?! <br/>How did I end up posting the wrong chapter?! Special thanks to hbthingy for telling me!<br/>THIS time I got the right one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of hours later, the young prince was still walking. He had found the place where the path split into two, and just as the old witch had told him he had taken the path that led into the mountains. Not much later he came upon the river.</p><p>But there was no trace of a bear.</p><p>"How odd…" said the young prince to himself, "Surely a large bear would leave behind some sort of mark? Was the good mother mistaken?"</p><p>However, even so the young prince was hesitant to venture into the scrubs and woods. Who in his right mind would, knowing that there might be a large bear about?</p><p>"Wait…" said the young prince to himself, "Maybe I can lure it out using these loaves of honeybread the good mother gave me?"</p><p>With that the young prince took off the knapsack from his shoulders and began to rummage in it for one of the many honeyloaves the old sheikah witch had given him. But as he did so he thought he had heard a faint sound from his right.</p><p>Moving very cautiously, and very slowly, he turned to face into the direction from where he had thought he'd heard the sound. As he did so, he could not shake the feeling that something or someone was watching him from the high bushes. Very slowly, without averting his eyes from the bushes he pulled out one of the many honeyloaves, laid it on the ground, and cautiously stepped back.</p><p>Just as he was about to think that he had been mistaken, the bushes parted and the young prince had to use all his strength to keep his body from running. The bear was indeed as frightening as the old sheikah witch had described him to be; if not more so! The young prince had seen large bears before, but this one was by a half as big again than the largest one the young prince had seen before. This old bear was so large… it could easily take down two fully grown bulls at once!</p><p>The large beast soon had eaten up the little loaf of sweet honeybread. His deep dark eyes were fixed upon the young prince so he carefully pulled out another loaf, laid it on the ground and stepped back again. After a while, maybe once the bear had judged the distance between the prince and the honeyloaf to be right, he ambled forward, sniffed the loaf and soon began to eat it, all the while keeping his deep, dark eyes upon the young prince.</p><p>Once the big bear had finished eating up the honeyloaf, the young prince once again pulled out another, laid it on the ground and stepped away from it. Once more the huge bear ambled up to it and began to eat the loaf of sweet honeybread.</p><p>As the old bear did so, the young prince pulled out three honeyloaves this time and laid them on the ground, and stepped back. The huge bear soon ambled up to them and began to eat them but this time the big bear lowered his eyes and the young prince quietly sneaked around him until the young prince was almost behind the big bear. Once the young prince was sure that he had faded from the big bear's mind, he slowly, and most cautiously began to approach the big bear. By now the big bear had eaten up two of the three honeyloaves the young prince had laid down, and was halfway done eating the third.</p><p>The youngest prince bit his lip hard, steeled his heart and… jumped.</p><p>Immediately the large bear roared in shock and rage! Each and every single bird on the island took flight! Violently, the large bear shook himself, again and again, trying to throw the young prince off! And he very nearly succeeded! But the young prince clung unto the bear's shaggy fur like a burdock's seed!</p><p>Again and again the large bear shook himself, and the young prince began to fear he'd never stop! Again and again the young prince was almost thrown off! And each time, it became surer and surer that the large bear would throw off the young prince the next time!</p><p>But just as this was about to happen the large bear stopped. Standing stock-still he panted tiredly, blowing and sucking big volumes of air out and into his broad, broad chest.</p><p>But just as he was about to start trashing again a sweet-smelling honeyloaf appeared right before his nose.</p><p>"Be still, Master Bruin, be calm...!" begged the dazed young prince, head spinning, nearly unconscious from all the violent thrashing, "I am truly sorry I scared you… here eat this and be calm again…"</p><p>The young prince almost lost his hand! So quickly did the large bear snatch up the honeyloaf in his hand!</p><p>As soon as the large bear had gobbled up the little honeyloaf, the young prince held out another for him. The large bear at once snatched it out of his hand and ate it. Again, the young prince held out a honeyloaf before the bear's nose, and the large bear snapped at it.</p><p>But this time, the young prince didn't let him. Twice, thrice the large bear tried to snatch the honeyloaf out of the prince's hand, but again and again the young prince managed to just pull the honeyloaf away from the reach of the bear's teeth.</p><p>Now the large bear gave out a dangerous, impatient growl.</p><p>Cold sweat run down the young prince's forehead, "You want this, Master Bruin?"</p><p>A most irritated growl was his answer!</p><p>The young price smiled,</p><p>"Then here you go!" and with that he threw the honeyloaf over the raging river.</p><p>And the large greedily ran after it, so fast that the young prince had much trouble to hold on to the bear's fur! More so when the large bear went through the raging river!</p><p>But only a moment later the young prince and the large bear had gone to the other side of the river, and once there, the young prince dropped three more loaves on the ground, and slowly, quietly climbed off the large bear's back.</p><p>Then the young prince veeeeerrry slowly backed away, but although the large bear gave him a dark glance, he continued eating the honeyloaves before him.</p><p>So the young prince, as quietly and silently and slowly as possible, backed away from the bear, yet at the same time trying to move as quickly away as he could for he feared that the large bear may come after him.</p><p>Soon though, the young prince lost sight of the bear and deemed it safe to break into a swift but quiet run.</p><p>"Well… that went rather well…" said the young prince to himself as he ran, then he looked swiftly into his pack, "I fear though I might have given him too many of the honeyloaves… I do pray those that remain will be enough for the way back…"</p><p>With that he set sight again on the old castle which he could now see above and through all the trees.</p><p>"The bear now lies behind me… and the ogre now lies before me…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh man... this chapter ended up shorter than expected... dangit!</p><p>Please review and comment. All forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated.<br/>If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.</p><p>10 = PERFECTION!<br/>9 = Awesome!<br/>8 = Very good!<br/>7 = Good<br/>6 = Nice<br/>5 = Not too bad<br/>4 = Not so good<br/>3 = Bad<br/>2 = Why did you post this?<br/>1 = Why the hell did you even bother write this?!<br/>0 = Delete this shit… NOW!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>